Garchomp (Pokémon)
|} Garchomp (Japanese: ガブリアス Gaburias) is a dual-type pseudo-legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 48. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp using the Garchompite. Biology Garchomp is a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color. It has red on its underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of its arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on its belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of its snout. Garchomp has horn-like appendages that resemble a or 's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a . These allow it to sense its prey from a long distance. Its large mouth features razor-sharp teeth. The feet have three white talons, and each arm has a single large, white claw for a hand. Curved fins sprout from the arms, creating wings that allow Garchomp to fly. It also has a large dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a . The male's dorsal fin has a notch on it. Pairs of small, white spikes protrude from its upper arms and legs, and there are gill-like slits on the sides of the neck. The eyes are intense, with black and gold-colored irises. When Garchomp Mega Evolves, it grows in size and several of its features become more angular, including its head and shoulders. A row of five tooth-like spikes sprouts from each side of its abdomen, and red spikes grow from its knees. The claws and fins on its arms melt from the excessive Mega Evolution energy and morph together to form sharp, red blades. Because Garchomp takes great pride in its winglike fins, the sight of them melting into scythes sends it mad with rage. Its scythes can slice the ground to pieces, and Mega Garchomp viciously tears up its opponents with them. Garchomp can at an incredible speed to catch its prey. It preys on bird Pokémon, and is known to eat entire flocks of them whole. It sometimes battles in the air as they compete for food. The fine scales on its body reduce drag for easier flight, and their sharp edges also serve to opponents who attack it directly. Garchomp is a cave-dweller and is seldom seen in the wild. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Cynthia's Garchomp Garchomp debuted in Top-Down Training!, under the ownership of Cynthia, and has served as her main Pokémon throughout her the . Other Professor Sycamore owns a Garchomp that debuted in Lumiose City Pursuit!. It was revealed in Garchomp's Mega Bond! that Sycamore has owned Garchomp since she was a Gible. She can Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp. A Garchomp nicknamed Garchoo, which can Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp, appeared in Mega Evolution Special I, under the ownership of Remo. He was seen battling Alain's Charizard and ultimately losing. Remo's Garchomp later reappeared in Analysis Versus Passion!, where he again battled and lost against Alain's Charizard. The Ultra Guardians have a Ride Garchomp, which uses during their missions, as first seen in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!. Minor appearances A female Garchomp was used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Garchomp appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Mega Garchomp appeared in the ending credits of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Garchomp appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries like a jet plane at the speed of sound.}} In Pokémon Generations Cynthia's Garchomp ]] Cynthia's Garchomp appeared in The New World, where it helped Cynthia stop Team Galactic's plans at Spear Pillar. In the manga ]] ]] In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga A Garchomp appeared in Mission Complete. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga A Garchomp appeared in A World Covered In Darkness. In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga was seen with a Garchomp. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like in the games, Cynthia has a who is her signature Pokémon. She first appeared in Ring Around the Roserade II. A Garchomp that can Mega Evolve appeared in a fantasy in the . In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Ryū Tendō owns a Garchomp. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga A Garchomp appeared in PDP11. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Cynthia and her Garchomp also appeared in , helping Hareta and his defeat B-2. It was later seen battling Mitsumi and her . She first appeared in Dialga's Secret Keys. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Yū Shirogane owns a Garchomp. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Toki owns a Garchomp nicknamed Kamaru. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Garchomp appears in the background of the stage when the stage is in the . Trophy information NA: Garchomp looks like a plane's engines mixed with a hammerhead shark. There's something about it that we just find so appealing - we have to get one! Garchomp is capable of folding up its body and spreading its wings, letting it move at Mach speed! Garchompite will Mega Evolve Garchomp into Mega Garchomp, increasing its power even more! PAL: There's something about Garchomp that appeals to the kid in all of us. It's basically a mach-speed flying dinosaur with spikes. What's not to love? When it folds up its body and extends its wings for flight, you might mistake it for a jet plane. And with a little Garchompite, it can Mega Evolve for extra firepower! Pokkén Tournament Garchomp is a Power-type playable character in Pokkén. Moves it can use include , , , , , and . Upon entering Burst form, it Mega Evolves and can use the Burst Attack Smasher. Game data Pokédex entries Garchomp |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Garchomp |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Granite Zone}} |area=Rand's House, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land (Reward), Magical Lake: In Need of Trees (Boss), Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale (Sinnoh Boss)}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 6}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Third release)}} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |Strongest Class Single Battle Garchomp|Japanese|Japan|100|September 15 to October 28, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Garchomp}} |Strongest Class Pokémon Gift Garchomp|Korean|South Korea|100|February 24 to May 5, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Garchomp}} |CoroCoro Garchomp|Japanese region|Japan|48|November 15, 2013 to August 29, 2014|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#CoroCoro Garchomp}} |Winter 2013 Garchomp|American region|United States|50|November 27, 2013 to June 30, 2014|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Garchomp}} |XY Garchomp|Taiwanese region|Taiwan|48|January 15 to March 31, 2014|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY Garchomp}} |XY Garchomp|American region|Singapore|48|January 24 to March 31, 2014|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY Garchomp}} |Spring Carnival Garchomp|All|South Korea|48|April 12 to 19, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Spring Carnival Garchomp}} |Cynthia's Garchomp|Japanese region|Online|66|August 2 to September 29, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cynthia's Garchomp}} |Cynthia's Garchomp|American region|Online|66|August 2 to September 29, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cynthia's Garchomp}} |Cynthia's Garchomp|PAL region|Online|66|August 2 to September 29, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cynthia's Garchomp}} |Cynthia's Garchomp|Korean region|Online|66|August 2 to September 29, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cynthia's Garchomp}} |Cynthia's Garchomp|Taiwanese region|Online|66|August 2 to September 29, 2016|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cynthia's Garchomp}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Garchomp|English|PGL|48|January 30 to February 28, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Garchomp}} |Global Link Garchomp|French|PGL|48|January 30 to February 28, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Garchomp}} |Global Link Garchomp|German|PGL|48|January 30 to February 28, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Garchomp}} |Global Link Garchomp|Italian|PGL|48|January 30 to February 28, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Garchomp}} |Global Link Garchomp|Spanish|PGL|48|January 30 to February 28, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Garchomp}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Garchomp Mega Garchomp Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10||'}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its Attack is 136 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=444 |name2=Gabite |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=445 |name3=Garchomp |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Although the Garchomp in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure and its sequel has no notch on his fin, he is referred to as male. Origin Appearance-wise, Garchomp seems like a cross between a , various species of sharks (including the ), and possibly a or other dinosaur. In particular, considering Garchomp's saurian build with sharklike features, it may be a visual play on the , a theropod dinosaur whose name means "shark-toothed lizard". Its design also strongly resembles a . Name origin Garchomp may be a combination and corruption of gore (a projecting point), guard or (the scientific name for sharks) and chomp. Gar may also derive from (a species of fish somewhat similar in appearance), gargantuan (relating to its size) or which occasionally bears a likeness to s. Gaburias may be a combination of がぶがぶ gabugabu (onomatopoeia for gulping) or がぶりと gaburito (bite or chew) and アース āsu (earth) or . In other languages , , and earth or Carcharias |de=Knakrack|demeaning=From and |fr=Carchacrok|frmeaning=From or and |es=Garchomp|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Garchomp|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=한카리아스 Hankarias|komeaning=From , , and possibly earth |zh_yue=烈咬陸鯊 Lihtngáauhluhksā|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |zh_cmn=烈咬陸鯊 / 烈咬陆鲨 Lièyǎolùshā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Violent biting land shark" |ru=Гарчомп Garchomp|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Cynthia's Garchomp External links |} de:Knakrack es:Garchomp fr:Carchacrok it:Garchomp ja:ガブリアス zh:烈咬陆鲨